Starlit Sky 4: No Stars
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequal to Raven Ravenflight becomes the leader of ThunderClan. But then she starts acting strange, and she grows suspicious of herself. Meanwhile, a cat that Ravenstar recognizes from somewhere has appeared. Sequal: Burning Moon C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1: Leader?

**Hi everyone! This is the sequel to Raven, incase you didn't know. Yeah, I know Raven was pretty bad, but this one will be better. If you are a character in the story, your character will have a big part in this one. After I finish this, I'm going to write like a new prophecy, in Shadowkit's POV, well, and a few more kits, POVs too. But I won't start it like a year later like in the real books…Hope you like!**

_**Chapter one, Leader?  
**_

Tiny whispers filled the air. A dark tabby moved to the corner of the camp, where the sun bathed everything in bright light.

The elders dragged Firestar's body through the crowd of cats. Ravenflight watched with tears glimmering in her eyes. Sandstorm was sobbing.

Firestar was curled in his grave, then buried. Some cats dropped flowers on the grave. Ravenflight walked over to the fresh-kill pile to eat.

"Ravenflight!" Leaftail called suddenly, "What about your leader ceremony?"

"Oh…what? Oh yeah." Ravenflight dropped the mouse she had been holding.

"You lead the way," she instructed the medicine cat.

Leaftail scrambled out of the camp. They crossed their territory quickly, and after emerging out of ThunderClan territory, were on the WindClan uplands.

Instantly two warriors raced over, one of which was Owlfeather, and the other Tornear.

"I'm getting my nine lives. Firestar died last night."

"What? Oh…congratulations…we'll miss Firestar…" Tornear looked quite confused as he stepped aside, letting the two pass.

Leaftail now followed Ravenflight. The medicine cat shivered in the cold wind. She saw the cave loom ahead.

By now it was sunset. Ravenflight sat on the rocks while Leaftail hunted.

Ravenflight's belly growled with hunger, but she ignored it. She could not eat any prey.

_I'm going to be leader, _she thought. It was so strange. She used to be a little Kittypet, hiding under bushes, but now she was…leader.

"It's time," Leaftail mewed, plunging into the gaping mouth of Mothermouth.

Ravenflight followed. She had made this journey once before, so she understood about the cold and darkness.

They came into the cavern. Ravenflight sat down by the rock, waiting for it to light up.

All of a sudden, it became bright and blinding. Ravenflight stepped foreword and pressed her nose to the rock.

The ground beneath her vanished, and she was floating in darkness.

She opened her eyes after several minutes of waiting. She looked around.

She was still in the cavern of the Moonstone. But it was bigger, and filled with golden light instead of silver. The Moonstone had been pushed back, because sitting in front of it were, many, many sparkling cats.

"Welcome to StarClan," the cats chorused. "Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Ravenflight?"

_No, _Ravenflight thought. She shook. What would happen? "Yes," she murmured, her voice cracking.

Already a cat was padding over to her.

"Cinderpelt…" Ravenflight trailed away.

Cinderpelt touched her nose to Ravenflight's. "With this life I give you faith. (AN: just the thing Cinderpelt would give.) Use it to do what you think is right.

Ravenflight felt her self vanish into another cat's body. She was running, running, there was a screech, and she was filled with unbearable pain.

She opened her eyes, her legs shaking. Cinderpelt was vanishing into the crowd, And now another cat had took her place. It was Spiderpaw.

"Spiderpaw…" Ravenflight whispered as the tom touched his nose to hers. "With this life I give courage. Use it when you are afraid."

Ravenflight yowled and lashed out as water covered her head. She felt tiny teeth prick the back of her neck. There she was, hanging, before she was suddenly running downstream. She hit a boulder hard, and yelped with pain. She whirled farther and farther down the river.

Her lungs screamed with pain. She dragged herself out of the water and lay on a tiny ice-covered bank. She took gasps of shuddering breath, and then let the darkness come and engulf her.

Ravenflight opened her eyes. She remembered that point of her life well, but she had been living it in Spiderpaw's point of view.

Another cat waited patiently in front of her. It was a tiny grey and brown kit.

"Larchkit?" Ravenflight asked.

"With this life I give you kindness. Use it when you are happy."

His life was quick and terrifying. When Ravenflight opened her eyes, she was shaking.

A dark tabby tom padded to her, his yellow eyes glowing.

"Brambleclaw!" Ravenflight yowled happily.

"With this life I give you mentoring. Use it for all the young cats of the Clan."

Ravenflight felt claws pierce into her and she was shook hard. Her sensations faded away fast, and she opened her eyes.

_I have to handle five more of these! _She thought wretchedly.

A snowy white tom appeared in front of her now. It was Cloudtail.

"Oh…Cloudtail!" Ravenflight gasped.

"With this life I give you strength. Use it when you are in battles."

Ravenflight was hit with a blow from a claw, and darkness engulfed her. She opened her eyes.

Splashpaw stood before her. "With this life I give you love. Use to all you love-especially Hawkstar."

Ravenflight crouched on the ice covered bolder. She looked up at the next jump. She leaped quickly, and was pulled to safety by Smokepaw.

When she opened her eyes, Splashpaw was padding away, and in her place stood Firestar. His pelt was alive with flame.

"With this life I give you intelligence. Use it when you are stuck."

Ravenflight jumped foreword. She was hit by claws, and was plummeting to the ground, she smashed onto it hard, and all her bones seemed to shatter.

She opened her eyes, feeling sad for Firestar. That had been so painful!

Another cat was standing up, but there was a shout, and a cat prowled into the clearing. The other cats shouted and yowled at him.

"Tigerstar!" spat Cinderpelt.

Tigerstar smirked and strolled up to Ravenflight, who stood on shaky legs.

"With this life I give you ambition." He snarled. Ravenflight was blasted with pain nine times. She opened her eyes. Tigerstar was still standing there.

"You can do many things," he snarled, "If you want to," he added as he padded away into the darkness.

The StarClan cats shook, and suddenly a cat, white and slender bounded over.

Ravenflight's fur rose and she snarled. "No!"

Surveillance crossed over to her with a smirk on her face. "Brat!" she laughed, "Complete brat!"

"With this life I give you hate. You know when to hate a cat, Ravenflight."

Ravenflight looked away as Surveillance's life filled her. All ambition, that all it was. Ambition and hate.

She opened her eyes Surveillance strolled away, her tail in the air.

Firestar looked up, his eyes filled with fear. "Ravenflight, you are now the leader of ThunderClan. I hail you by your new name Ravenstar." A small smile appeared on his lips. "Take care of your Clan.

"Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" the crowd cheered.

Ravenstar dipped her head at the cats. They disappeared, all but Splashpaw, who sat with her head raised a shrill wail came from her throat, forming words.

"The white and red has returned, one is yellow, one is blue, two more are plain. Sky and Star must defeat it, and the last trouble will be fixed."

There was a screech, and a cat thundered into view. It fell down, off something, and the cry rung around the clearing.

Ravenstar shrieked with fear, and dashed away.

Then she woke up.

**How do you like the chapter? I will update every other day! (sometimes every other two days)**

**Review for the sneak peek!!**


	2. Chapter 2: ThunderClan's new deputy

**_Chapter 2, ThunderClan's new deputy_**

Ravenstar wrenched open her eyes and backed away from the Moonstone. Leaftail sat behind her. Ravenstar rushed to get out, afraid of the warning she had heard.

She scrambled into the cool night air, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves and glad to be out of the stuffy cave.

She charged home quickly. Leaftail followed behind.

It was sunset when she plunged into camp.

Hollypaw bounded up to her, grinning, and, as one of her character traits, bobbed at Ravenstar's shoulder.

"Hello Ravenstar. Did you get your nine lives?"

"Yes," Ravenflight answered for her.

"Who's the new deputy going to be?" Hollypaw asked.

"I don't know," Ravenflight made her way into her den.

She curled up on her bedding, and thought over all the cats in the Clan.

She considered Sandstorm or Dustpelt, as they were both older. Then she dismissed the thought. They would be much to bossy, and feel very superior over Ravenstar.

She could do Sootfur or Rainwhisker. No, they hadn't had any apprentices yet.

That also reminded Ravenflight that the nursery was packed with kits, ready to become apprentices in a couple moons.

Including Shadowkit.

Ravenflight pushed apprentices to the back of her mind. Suddenly, she knew who the deputy was going to be. It was so obvious!

She crawled out of Firestar's den-her den-and onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.

The warriors basically were already gathered around. Ravenstar saw Dustpelt raise his head proudly. He was going to be very disappointed.

"It is time to choose the new deputy of ThunderClan," Ravenstar yowled, "I say these words before the body of Firestar so his spirit may look down and approve my choice. Brackenfur will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Dustpelt's face fell. Brackenfur grinned. "Er…thanks…I mean thank you…I never thought…"

Ravenstar surveyed her Clan for a while, before hopping off the Highrock.

**Sort of sucky chapter. Leafpool's Loyalty got the sneak peek! Congratulations for being the first reviewer! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Mental torturer

**_Chapter 3, the mental torturer _**

Whiteflower strolled out of the nursery. Ravenstar purposefully turned her head away. But she turned it back anyway.

Shadowkit wasn't looking at her.

The kit was looking at Sorreltail. Not her, but her kits. And not any kit, Nightkit.

Nightkit looked over at her, her ice-blue eyes calm.

Suddenly, the black kit scampered over to Dustpelt and pounced on his twitching tail.

The brown warrior gave a snarl and whirled around, baring his teeth at Surveillance's kit.

Nightkit backed away, a paw raised.

Ravenstar watched the whole scene, her glowing amber eyes missing nothing. Nightkit was _playing. _That could only be a good thing. She had always thought of Nightkit as stuck up, quiet, and evil. That was all because she was Surveillance's kit.

What if Nightkit was nothing like her mother? What if she became a normal, loyal warrior, nothing like Surveillance?

Shadowkit watched Nightkit, then suddenly her ears flattened.

Nightkit lowered her head and let her tail inch between her legs. She snuck over to Shadowkit.

Shadowkit looked at her for a tiny brief moment, then looked over at Ravenstar. She sat down with her thin body wrapped by her very long, skinny tail.

She stared at Ravenstar for a long time, and her eyes were staring-glaring-as they always were.

And then Ravenstar realized that her eyes were glowing.

They were casting little pools of black-green light on the ground.

Ravenstar's eyes were circler, but hers were almond shaped.

_I'll forget her, she's not important, _Ravenstar thought.



Ravenstar was silent for the rest of the day, silently watching her Clan. Brackenfur handled the patrols easily.

She stood up suddenly and trotted over to Hollypaw.

Hollypaw looked up and groaned, but was instantly whacked over the head by Dustpelt.

"She's your leader!" Dustpelt barked at the apprentice, "Show some respect!"

Hollypaw restrained herself from rolling her eyes, then stood up.

Ravenstar trotted out of camp, with Hollypaw behind her. She knew how much Hollypaw hated warrior training, but she was going to be a warrior tonight. Hollypaw didn't know that though.

Ravenstar circled around in the training hollow, as her apprentice waited.

"Attack me," the dark tabby commanded, "But don't do a lazy one and say you want to hunt.

Hollypaw crouched low in the sand, then leaped foreword. Ravenstar, completely unprepared, fell onto the ground. Hollypaw held her down for a second, before Ravenstar leaped up. She swiped a paw at her apprentice, and it hit the side if her head.

Hollypaw leaped aside as Ravenstar lashed out with her paws.

Hollypaw leapt onto her mentors back and flipped her over. Ten second later, she let Ravenstar back up.

Ravenstar smiled at her. "Good. Now let me attack you."

She sprang foreword. Hollypaw ducked, and Ravenstar flew over her. When Ravenstar turned to leap again, Hollypaw crawled underneath her, and turned to rake her claws down Ravenstar's back.

"Great job," Ravenstar turned with a smile, her chest heaving.

"Now," she said, walking out of the den. "Catch that rabbit."

"What?" Hollypaw looked at the large white rabbit hop through the grass.

"Catch it," Ravenstar commanded.

Hollypaw stalked through the grass until she was close enough to jump. She leaped with absolute silence. The rabbit didn't have a chance.

"Good. Catch a mouse," Ravenstar told her apprentice. Hollypaw opened her mouth to protest, then turned and scented the air. A moment later she had a small wood mouse trapped in her jaws.

"Good," Ravenstar told her. "Bring your prey back to camp, and then…well, never mind."

She trotted into camp, and was met by a whirl of grey fur. Shalekit, Whiteflower's youngest kit bounced around the camp, banging into everything.

Shadowkit watched from the entrance of the nursery. Shalekit looked at her for a moment, ears pricked, before jumping up and racing over to her. She leaped on her half-sister with a squeal of delight.

Shadowkit emitted a snarl that was so loud Ravenstar could hardly believe it came from the black kit. The two became a tussle of fur, not a playing one though.

"Get away from me!" Shadowkit shouted at Shalekit after they had stopped fighting.

Ravenstar stood, absolutely ridged with shock. She had begun to get the suspicion that Shadowkit was a mute.

Shadowkit's voice had been wrong. It should have been high and squeaky, like all kits, but it was one of a fully mature cat. And it sounded _evil_.

_What is wrong with her? _Ravenstar wondered, _what is wrong with my kit? _

Shadowkit turned quickly, her head swiveling to look at her mother.

_Nothing is wrong with her, _said something, a voice in Ravenstar's head, _she's what I planned her to be. Prettier then I planned, too. _

"Who are you?" Ravenflight whispered, looking around, "And Shadowkit's not pretty! She's ugly!"

_Do you really want to think that way about your daughter? And you wonder who I am. Ravenstar, although you are a leader, you are young and foolish. Never, I tell you, never, forget your enemies._

"I can deal with her! I can deal with Surveillance!"

_Strong willed, that you are. Ravenstar, in common sense, the enemy always gets killed. What if that doesn't happen this time?_

"Shut up! It could have happened all the other times too," Ravenstar snarled, "So it probably won't happen this time."

_That's where chance comes in. Now, to define who I am, I am the creator of Shadowkit."_

"How can you be the creator of Shadowkit? _I'm_ the creator of Shadowkit!"

_No your not. I am. You never got pregnant with Shadowkit, or her sister._

"Her sister?"

_Yes, her sister. You had a stillborn, Ravenstar. Do you not remember her?_

"She's dead!"

_No she's not. She's standing right beside you everyday. Shadowkit knows she's there. You don't. Simple?_

"No, it's not simple at all," Ravenstar whispered, but there was no answer from the voice. Only deathly silence.

**Oh, who is the mental torturer? Please drop a review! I know, a weird sentence.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Visitor

**A lot of people gave names for Hollypaw and Birchpaw, but I didn't like any of them.**

**_Chapter 4, a visitor_**

Hawkstar padded through the woods in ThunderClan territory. He looked around at the trees constantly, always worried if something would jump out at him. Like an enemy warrior.

He still felt possessed by Surveillance. It had been terrible, having to do those horrible things, like kill Ravenstar's Clan mates.

He stood up slowly. He also missed his sister, Mothwing. He had killed her when Surveillance had taken over his body.

He ran quickly down the ravine. He peeked into the camp. The first thing he saw was….his daughter.

He froze. He hadn't seen Shadowkit since she was born. She looked so different.

He walked into the camp. He was going to pretend he was a leader talking to another leader, but really he had wanted to see Ravenstar. He hadn't seen her since the battle.

Shadowkit saw him first, and kept her black green eyes on him until he had vanished into the leaders den.

Ravenstar lay on her bedding, her eyes looking at nothing.

"Ravenstar?" Hawkstar asked.

She turned on her bedding and looked at him.

"Intruder!" She spat, fur bristling.

"No, it's me, Hawkstar."

Ravenstar watched as he made his way deeper into the den, but to his surprise she kept standing, her fur still bristling.

"Why are you here?" She hissed quietly.

"Sit down, and I'll tell you."

"No! What if you attack me?"

"Ravenstar…Surveillance is gone."

Ravenstar's tail lashed, but a look of confusion entered her gaze. "Surveillance…who is…oh yes. Her kit is fine and healthy. It'll be apprenticed soon."

"Her kit?" Hawkstar stared deep into the ThunderClan leader's eyes. What was wrong with her? Why was she acting so strange?

Hawkstar stepped into the light, closer to Ravenstar now.

Ravenstar was looking elsewhere, her gaze troubled, as if she were listening to something Hawkstar could not hear.

"I'll…no!" Ravenstar yowled out the words.

"Go!" Ravenstar barked suddenly at Hawkstar. He turned quickly and left the den, still wondering, _what is wrong with her?_

OOO

Ravenstar listened to the voice for a while, as it hissed. She stood up and left the den.

She jumped on the Highrock with a summoning yowl. Instantly, the Clan formed a crowd around the rock.

"Two apprentices are ready to become warriors. Birchpaw and Hollypaw, step up here."

They scrambled quickly, their yellow eyes shining.

"I, Ravenstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors, in there turn. Hollypaw, Birchpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Hollypaw mewed.

"I do," Birchpaw echoed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Birchpaw from this moment on you will be known as Birchoak. StarClan honors you for your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hollysky. StarClan honors you for your speed and skill and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Hollysky! Birchoak! Hollysky! Birchoak!" the crowd jumped into the air, yowling. Ferncloud, the mother of the two, smiled and twined her tail with her siblings.

Ravenstar looked for some other apprentices going up to congratulate the two new warriors, but she saw none. Panic squeezed her heart. Who were the oldest kits? Sorreltail's…Yes that was it. But what about Nighkit…?

"Wait!" Ravenstar called to the crowd, "Don't go yet. I also must make some new apprentices. Sorreltail, are your kits ready to be apprenticed?"

"Yes," the queen mewed as her two blood kits, Flamekit and Darkkit, stepped onto the Highrock. (AN: I hadn't read Sunset, so I didn't know she had four, or their real names.)

Nightkit looked up, her face covered in confusion. Sorreltail whispered something to the black kit, and wrapped her tail around her.

"Until this kit has earned its warrior name, it will be Flamepaw," Ravenstar scanned the crowd for a good mentor for the bouncy young she-cat. She saw it quickly.

"Sandstorm, you have only had one apprentice. You will be the mentor to Flamepaw."

Flamepaw let out a squeal and jumped up and down as her new mentor stepped onto the Highrock with a smile.

Ravenstar waited until the mentor and her apprentice had stepped off the Highrock until she continued. "Darkpaw, your mentor will be Snowfeather. You had a good mentor in Cloudtail, and I hope you pass on the skills he taught you to Darkpaw."

Darkpaw bowed his head solemnly, then stepped back off the rock. Sorreltail covered her kits in licks, but Nightkit stayed behind, her face hard.

But she had been younger then her sister and brother. She was only five moons….just like Shadowkit.

_You can't put off their ceremonies for two long, if you don't make them apprentices soon, they'll begin to doubt that they are completely ThunderClan._

OOO

Later that day Ravenstar walked into the nursery. Sorreltail lay on her side, rhythmically washing her flank with strokes of her pink tongue. Nightkit was curled in the crook of her belly, fast asleep.

"Sorreltail," Ravenstar addressed the queen, "May I speak to you?"

"Yes, spit it out."

"It's about Nightkit's parentage. Who's going to tell her that she's Sur-er…really a rouge?"

Sorreltail cleaned a paw for a little while before answering. "You can." She murmured.

"Me? Well…okay….but when?"

"When you think she's ready. Who do you think her parents are? What were going to say just then?"

"Nothing." Ravenstar mewed quickly. If Sorreltail knew that Nightkit was Surveillance's kit, she would throw the black kit out of the Clan. Then Surveillance would come and kill Ravenstar.

"Nothing doesn't satisfy me." Sorreltail looked up at her with her yellow eyes icy.

"It was a stumble on words!" Ravenstar spat. "I'm not an apprentice anymore, Sorreltail, or had you forgotten?"

"No, I hadn't. You're not supposed to hide things from the kits mother."

Ravenstar's hackles bristled. "Sorreltail, shut up! That's an order!"

There was a groggy voice behind her. "Ravenstar…what in the name of StarClan are you yowling about?"

"Nothing," Ravenstar snapped. Squirreltalon, who had been speaking, flattened her ears and lay back down.

Ravenstar looked around the nursery, and saw that Shadowkit was sitting up, her ears wide, and Ravenflight realized with a terrible jolt that the black kit had heard every word she said, and it wouldn't be long before Shadowkit told Nightkit what she had just heard.

**Please review. I know it was a sucky chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5: RiverClan's Big Attack

**_Chapter 5, RiverClan's big attack_**

Ravenstar pulled herself out of the leaders den and into the light. It was warm; Greenleaf was on its way.

Hollysky pulled herself out of the warriors den with Birchoak behind her.

Ravenstar watched them talk for a while, but her thoughts were interrupted by a small voice behind her. It was the newest apprentice, Darkpaw.

"Ravenstar…I want to be an apprentice medicine cat…" he shuffled his paws.

"You do?" Ravenstar was shocked. Never before had there been a tomcat medicine cat. But if Darkpaw wanted to be one…then, well he could.

"Go talk to Leaftail," she told him. He grinned and leaped over to the medicine cats den.

Ravenstar watched him disappear into the shadows, before walking over to the deputy, Brackenfur.

"Is the dawn patrol out? I know I woke up late…"

"Yes it is," the bracken colored tom answered. He dipped his head at his leader and backed away.

"It's so weird being leader," Ravenstar whispered, smiling. Darkpaw exploded from the medicine cats den, grinning. He chattered to his mother, Sorreltail, for a second before dashing back to the medicine cats den.

Ravenstar watched him disappear. She stood up and crept into the forest. She rushed to the RiverClan border, waiting to see if Hawkstar would appear.

Suddenly, a patrol appeared on the other side. In one swift movement they swam across the river and onto the ThunderClan border. A tom walked over, across the border and peed on an oak. Ravenstar bristled. What was he doing?

The leader of the patrol whispered to the other tom, and they slunk into the trees. Ravenstar pressed her belly to the ground and ran after them. The leader of the patrol was stalking a shrew. He caught it and bit its neck. Ravenstar felt her throat throb with growls.

The leader of the patrol flicked his tail at the other cat, who held two squirrels in his jaws. He followed the leader of the patrol over to Sunningrocks and Ravenstar moved out to greet them.

"Why are you hunting on ThunderClan territory?"

OOO

Hawkstar growled and unsheathed his claws. He had sent Blackclaw and Raccoontail out on a hunting patrol, and they still hadn't returned. What were they doing? He watched his claws sink into the damp ground.

He looked at the tiny pile of fresh-kill, ready to snarl. Only a stinking pigeon and a shrew lay there.

"Whiskerear!" he shouted, "Take that pigeon out of here, it's got the crazy sickness!"

Whiskerear dragged the pigeon out of the camp with a stick. Hawkstar whimpered. Two warriors had died of eating prey that was tainted with the crazy sickness. One had gone crazy, walking in circles and attacking trees, until Beechpelt had stabbed it with a stick. He didn't know where the sickness came from, it just came. Now the Clan was starving. They only had a few mice in the fresh-kill pile for everyone, most of the time.

An apprentice came up and dropped the shrew by Hawkstar's paws. He dipped his head and gobbled it down.

Suddenly he realized that Blackclaw and Raccoontail had gone into ThunderClan territory to hunt. His stomach churned with anger and anxiety. He was worried that they would spread the crazy sickness onto ThunderClan. He was pretty sure Blackclaw had it. What would happen to Ravenstar? And Shadowkit?

Hawkstar walked over to his deputy, Reedwhisker. "Go over by the ThunderClan border. If you see any RiverClan cats there, tell them to come back."

"Yes," Reedwhisker dipped his head and charged off.

OOO

Blackclaw, the leader of the patrols bared his teeth in a snarl. "Move aside, apprentice," he snarled.

"Apprentice?" Ravenstar coughed, "Apparently you haven't been to Gatherings lately."

"Yes, I have stayed home. So what are you, a warrior?"

"No, I'm the ThunderClan leader for your convenience."

Blackclaw took a step back, his ears flattened. "I….er…well…"

"Answer my question!" Ravenstar spat, "Why are you hunting on ThunderClan territory?"

"We want more territory," he hissed, "And the Clan is starving. But that's no business of yours. Move aside, before I claw your ears off!"

"No," Ravenstar bared her teeth in a growl. She heard the faraway sound of Sandstorm training her apprentice, Flamepaw.

She raised her voice so Sandstorm could hear. "Get off ThunderClan's territory, now, intruder!"

"No!" Spat Blackclaw. Sandstorm rushed over, and Ravenstar heard her whisper in Flamepaw's ear, "Go get more cats, fast!"

Suddenly there was a yowl, and another patrol appeared over the ridge. It consisted of Stonestream, Voletooth, Swallowtail, and Rippleclaw. He had his apprentice, Redpaw, at his side, and the new warrior Birdfeather, was there.

"StarClan help us!" Ravenstar whispered as the RiverClan warriors lined up for the attack. Flamepaw had to hurry! She had to buy time.

"You have no right to be hunting on our territory!" she hissed, "This belongs to ThunderClan!"

"As if," Blackclaw smirked, "Soon it will be RiverClan's!"

"Don't try that on me!" Ravenstar spat.

She heard the sound of approaching paw steps, and Brackenfur, Rainwhisker, Snowfeather, Brightheart and Flamepaw spilled into the clearing.

They were almost even. RiverClan had one more.

"Attack!" Blackclaw screeched.

As Ravenstar rushed foreword, she realized Hawkstar wasn't here. Had he wanted this battle?

She was soon knocked out of her thoughts. Rippleclaw smashed into her flank, knocking her down. She scrambled to her feet, and he knocked her down again.

"You fight like a kit!" he smirked.

Ravenstar's face burned. Rippleclaw laughed. Ravenstar seethed. She was going to show this 'almost an apprentice' warrior who was boss. She stood up fast. He leaped again, ready to knock her down, but she leaped into the air. He dove under her and she landed on him.

"Now who fights like a kit?" she hissed, her teeth close to his throat and her claws in his fur.

He struggled and Ravenstar jumped off, but when he walked past her he put out a paw, and she fell.

"Still you," he mewed, walking past.

Ravenstar yowled a challenge after him, but he ignored it.

Suddenly, claws raked her pelt. She turned around, and there was Birdfeather, a smirk on her face. What was it with all these RiverClan warriors smirking? It just made them look dumb.

Birdfeather clawed her again. Ravenstar leaped foreword and smashed into the smaller cat. Birdfeather hit the ground hard. She squeaked with pain.

"Why do you RiverClan she-cats always fight so badly?" she asked in Birdfeather's ear. Birdfeather didn't answer, but when she saw Ravenstar's long claws piercing her shoulder, she shuddered.

"That's right," Ravenstar whispered. "I'll get off you now, and you can run home."

"Thank you," Birdfeather whispered.

Oh the stupidity! Ravenstar was almost having fun. She wasn't that injured any way.

"I'll let you go now," she hissed, backing off, and with a yowl of "As if!" she turned around and sunk her teeth into Birdfeather's shoulder, while the she-cat screeched and wailed.

She sprung off and disappeared into the battle. Cats flashed past, all teeth and claws. She saw Flamepaw trapped under two huge toms, who were taking turns biting her shoulders.

Fear of losing the only apprentice ThunderClan had training to be a warrior coursed through Ravenstar for a split second. She charged foreword and sprang onto one of the toms, Voletooth, that was it. She realized that she had journeyed with him, long, long, ago. He looked so different!

But Voletooth didn't recognize her. He leaped on her with a snarl, Ravenstar just barely jumping away in time. She leaped again and pinned him down.

"Voletooth! Stop, it's me, Ravenstar!"

"Oh…what? Ravenstar? Sorry I mean yeah I mean great. How is Squirreltalon?"

"She's…why do you want to know?"

Then Ravenstar remembered hearing Squirreltalon and Voletooth talk at a gathering. Voletooth was the father of Squirreltalon's kits!

"She's fine," Ravenstar answered curtly, her top lip rising. She gave him a scratch on the shoulder. "Go, just because we were friends doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like a Clanmate."

She let him go and he dashed off.

The other tom was tearing fur off Flamepaw's chest. It was Stonestream.

Ravenstar leapt on him. He gave a shriek of shock for a second, then turned to face her. He jumped first, and raked his claws on her face. She hissed and sunk her teeth into his tail.

He gave a yowl and bit her ear. She swung a paw around and it caught in his fur. She dug in harder, until her claws sunk into his pelt.

He screeched and fought free. He jumped up and pelted over to the Sunningrocks, where a few cats were fighting.

Ravenstar caught her breath for a moment, watching the battle. Suddenly, she felt teeth in her left hind leg, a place that had gotten bitten many times. She turned and the next thing she saw were teeth, aiming for her neck.

OOO

_"Welcome to StarClan, Ravenstar," Chorused a bunch of voices. Ravenstar opened her eyes and stood up. The world swam in front of her. Around and around it went, until finally it stopped._

_All the cats that had given her nine lives sat in front of her, except for Surveillance and Tigerstar. There was an empty gap between Larchkit and Cinderpelt._

_"You have lost your first life," Firestar told her. "You now are on your second. Be more careful. These lives are not to be taken for granite."_

_"Yes," Ravenstar murmured, and flicked her tail at the empty spot. "Who sits there?"_

_"Look closer," Firestar directed. Ravenstar squinted for a moment, then saw a thin papery cat, that was almost flickering. It was her!_

_"That's your first life," Firestar said, "Ever time you lose one that cat right there will get stronger and stronger, until, when you lose your last life, it will become real you, and you will be a StarClan cat."_

_"Thank you, but what-," Ravenstar never completed her question. The world vanished in a swirl of color and faded into blackness._

Ravenstar opened her eyes. The battle swarmed around her. She stood up, strength surging through her legs. She looked around at the battle. ThunderClan was losing. They needed her help.

She leaped on Blackclaw and scored her claws onto his haunches. Blood trickled down his tail. He whirled to face Ravenstar with a snarl.

"You won't have ThunderClan's territory!" Ravenstar spat. She gave hit a bite just beside the neck. Blackclaw roared with pain.

He spat in Ravenstar's face, then hooked out a paw and caught Rainwhisker, who was fighting Swallowtail on the side of his head. Blackclaw hit Rainwhisker hard, and Rainwhisker fell to the ground. Blackclaw lunged and bit his throat. Rainwhisker shrieked in pain. He thrashed out at Blackclaw, but his body suddenly fell still.

"What did you just do?" Demanded Ravenstar, staring at him.

"I'll kill another," Blackclaw smirked, "If you don't give RiverClan half of your territory."

"I'll never do that!" Spat Ravenstar.

"Fine, then," Blackclaw reached for another warrior. It was Brackenfur.

"Get off him!" Ravenstar leaped foreword. Blackclaw hit her with his paw without even looking back. He sunk his teeth into the ThunderClan deputy's spine.

Ravenstar dashed over to the dying warrior. He fought for breath. Blackclaw had disappeared.

"Make Brightheart the new deputy," he rasped, "She needs it."

"She hasn't had an apprentice!" Ravenstar protested.

"That doesn't matter," Brackenfur whispered as he faded. Then he was gone.

**I love action. Will you peeps out there review? I mean, to every chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6: Many New Cats

**_Chapter 6, many new cats_**

Ravenstar stood up. Blackclaw was hovering around, his eyes sparkling.

"Ha!" he snickered. Let's see now…who next…"

Blackclaw flicked his tail at Stonestream. "Keep her busy!" he shouted, dashing away and vanishing behind some rocks.

Ravenstar tried to follow him but Stonestream blacked her path. He lashed out with his front paws and they slashed her face. Ravenstar hissed in annoyance. She lunged foreword and raked her claws down his flanks. He bit her forepaw. Ravenstar yowled in frustration and hit his head with a paw, claws unsheathed. He growled and lunged upward, throwing her onto the ground.

Stonestream leapt after her. He pinned her to the ground. She kicked him with her hind paws. He flew far away and crashed into a rock.

Ravenstar stood up and bounded in the direction Blackclaw had taken. Her hind leg throbbed with pain. The paw was swollen. She wanted to go back to camp and get it checked, then go to sleep.

Blackclaw was in a hollow between two rocks. Two other warriors were with him. Ravenstar watched as two warriors leapt at Sandstorm and hit her hard over the head. She growled. Another cat pinned her down and bit her neck. Sandstorm sent wails into the air.

"Get off!" Spat Ravenstar. She rushed foreword and raked her claws down one of the cat's flanks. She shredded the ear of the other one. Then she jumped at Blackclaw, and bit his throat.

"Good bye," she sneered.

At that moment Raccoontail yowled a retreat. RiverClan warriors fled, but Blackclaw was not one of them. He would never run back to his camp again.

Then Ravenstar realized that three warriors would not return to ThunderClan either. Brackenfur, Rainwhisker, and Sandstorm.

Then she realized that she could have prevented all three cats' deaths. She just sat there watching as they were murdered. What kind of leader was she?

She told Snowfeather to carry Rainwhisker, and for Thornclaw to carry Sandstorm. She carried Brackenfur. His tail made a furrow in the leaves all the way back to camp.

She dropped his body on the ground, in between Sandstorm's and Rainwhisker's.

She walked over to Leaftail's den. The medicine cat was busy placing cobwebs on a wound in Brightheart's shoulder. Darkpaw handed her an herb.

"Good," Leaftail directed. "Now, can you give that herb to Snowfeather? Make sure you chew it well."

Darkpaw crunched into the herb, and a few seconds later spat it out onto Snowfeather, who had a large scratch on her shoulder.

"What was the battle like?" Darkpaw asked.

"It was hard," Snowfeather mewed, wincing as the herb touched her wound. Darkpaw stared at her with his eyes glimmering. Ravenstar smiled. Snowfeather seemed completely oblivious to Darkpaw's affection for her.

"Hello, Ravenstar, What do you want?" Darkpaw looked up from massaging the herb into Snowfeather's shoulder.

"Whoa, look at her paw!" Darkpaw exclaimed, bouncing over.

"Oh, gosh," Leaftail said, "That'll need-,"

"Coltsfoot. Then I have to squeeze the pus out and rap a cobweb around it, and some poppy seeds for the pain." Darkpaw recited it so fast that Leaftail looked shocked. How had he learned all this stuff, when he had only been an apprentice for a day?

He dressed Ravenstar's wound. Ravenstar winced in pain, then sprang up on the Highrock and yowled the summons.

"I must appoint a new deputy," She yowled, "Brightheart will be the new deputy."

Brightheart stood up and dipped her head, her eyes happy. She sat down again as cats pushed around her.

"And also," She yowled, "Flamepaw's mentor, Sandstorm died in the battle." Ravenstar paused, thinking over her choice. "Hollysky will be the new mentor of Flamepaw." Secretly she felt that she could have prevented

Sandstorm's death, so she had to do something to Flamepaw to make up.

The cats began to trickle away, but Ravenstar called them back. "There are some new kits to be apprenticed, as we have only one training to be a warrior. Squirreltalon's kits, and…Whiteflower's kits…are ready to be apprentices. So is Nightkit."

Squirreltalon led her kits up to the Highrock. She was beaming. Nightkit came out on her own.

But Whiteflower ran up, her eyes wide with fear.

"I can't find Reaperkit!" she gasped.

"Search the camp!" Ravenstar demanded, "Brightheart, take a patrol of warriors out into the forest."

Instantly, the Clan broke apart. Ravenstar remained on the Highrock, pacing.

A moment later Brightheart's patrol bounded into camp. Birchoak held a tiny kit body in his mouth.

"He's dead," Brightheart said, "We found him by the Thunderpath. A monster must have hit him."

Ravenstar wrinkled her brow. What a time to die!

Whiteflower wailed for a few minutes, before placing the kits body by Brackenfur's, Rainwhsiker's and Sandstorm's.

Then she pushed Shalekit up onto the rock. Her other kit, Huntingkit had died moons ago, killed by a fox. She reached down for Shadowkit, but she was already on the rock.

"This kit," Ravenstar meowed, "Until he has earned his warrior name will be Flyingpaw. Shrewtail, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be the mentor to Flyingpaw."

Shrewtail jumped up and touched his nose to Flyingpaw's. They stood at the edge of the rock as Ravenstar went on.

"Thornclaw, you will mentor Rockpaw, and Brightheart can be mentor to Leafpaw."

Then Leaftail's kits, who the medicine cat had given to Squirreltalon, stepped up. Seakit was blue grey with yellow eyes. Skykit was long haired and white, with odd violet eyes, something Ravenstar had never seen before.

"Snowfeather," she yowled, "You will be the mentor to Seapaw. I will mentor Skypaw."

By now the Clan was looking bored. But Ravenstar continued.

"Squirreltalon, now that you are out of the nursery, you will mentor Shalepaw. Pass on the skills Dustpelt taught you to Shalepaw."

Ravenstar surveyed the last two kits in front of her. She had thought very hard about their mentors.

"Birchoak," she mewed finally, "you will be mentor to Nightpaw. Pass on the skills Squirreltalon and Rainwhisker taught you to Nightpaw."

Ravenstar paused again. She felt her legs shaking. Shadowkit stared at her, never blinking.

"A-Ashfur, you will be the mentor to Shadowpaw."

She had said it. It felt odd, saying her daughter's name.

Then the apprentices stepped off the rock and headed for the apprentices den, chatting.

Shadowpaw leaped down from the rock, but didn't turn toward the apprentices den.

Ravenstar followed last of all. She walked over and stretched out beside Brackenfur's body, ready to sleep out the night.

**I didn't think that chapter was very good. And a note to my readers. ** **I am changing some titles. Burning Moon, and The Search for Nightwind will be kept, but I am changing Rockpool's Jealousy to Demon's Jealousy, and you will find out who Demon is in The Search for Nightwind. (He is a very important character.)**

**I would also like to beg all of you to try and give me a title for the book after Demon's Jealousy. A h**

**uge thanks to Steeltalon who has been giving me titles! You will get a HUGE compliment on any story you wrote of your choice:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Skypaw

**_Chapter 7, Skypaw_**

"Ravenstar?"

"Huh?" Ravenstar stood up, blinking sleep from her amber eyes. "Who's there?"

"It's Ashfur. I was wondering if I could lead the dawn patrol."

Ravenstar looked at him. "No you can't. I'm not the deputy. That's Brightheart's job. Didn't she send one out?"

"Well…er…yes…"

"Good. Now, why don't you train…your, er, apprentice."

"Shadowpaw? Oh, I was thinking about letting her rest."

"She doesn't need to rest!" Ravenstar snapped, "She's young and strong. This is her first day. She probably wants to train."

Ravenstar flicked her tail at a group of mentors making there way to the training hollow. "Go with them," she ordered Ashfur. He snorted impatiently.

Ravenstar stood up and stretched all her black-striped legs in turn. She turned around. Skypaw was waiting just behind her.

"I'm ready to train," Skypaw mewed patiently. (AN: does she seem okay, Skyfeather123?)

"Come on," Ravenstar told the white apprentice. Skypaw blinked her odd violet eyes.

Ravenstar charged out of camp, Skypaw following close behind until they reached the training hollow.

Hollysky and Birchoak were there with their apprentices. So was Snowfeather. Ashfur sat there last of all, his tail tip twitching angrily.

"We were going to show them the borders," Snowfeather said, "And the territory and stuff."

"Good idea," Ravenstar mewed, flicking her tail at Skypaw to follow her. She left the hollow, and headed to Snakerocks, the nearest place.

"This is Snakerocks," she told her apprentice. "There are many mice here, but adders also roam the area. And now it is green leaf, when the adders will be out the most. Come on, let's go."

She charged in front of her apprentice, who looked terrified about the prospect of snakes.

"Here is Tallpines," Ravenstar mewed, "It is not safe. Although there is much prey, there is no underbrush to hide in. Twolegs planted these trees. Over there is Twolegplace. That is where I was born."

"Oh." That was all Skypaw said. She appeared to be a cat who said little but watched a lot.

Ravenstar turned around and headed deeper into the forest. She walked through the forest for a while. "This is Sunningrocks. Over there is RiverClan. Smell, they are your enemies."

Skypaw inhaled deeply. She made no note of saying anything about the smell of RiverClan and how different it was from ThunderClan.

"RiverClan have tried many times to claim Sunningrocks. There was a battle just yesterday for that reason." Ravenstar licked the bite on her shoulder.

She turned around and made her way to the Thunderpath.

"This is the Thunderpath," She told Skypaw, She emerged from the bushes on the side. Skypaw looked at the hard path with wonder, then padded foreword. Suddenly, a monster roared around a bend. Skypaw let out a shriek of terror and was thrown into the bushes.

Ravenstar followed her. "That is very dangerous. Stay away from it. Twolegs drive monsters on it. We don't know why. Cats have died on the Thunderpath."

Skypaw didn't answer, but her eyes were wide with fear.

"On the other side is ShadowClan territory. They are mean cats. Stay away from them too." Don't go near here. There is no value here. No prey."

"Yes," Murmured Skypaw.

"That's enough for now," Ravenstar turned around and walked deeper into the forest.

"This is deep in ThunderClan territory. Prey is best here, and it is safe. Come on."

She led the way to camp. It was Sunhigh, and Ravenstar's limbs were tired aftrer the long walk around the territory.

"Get yourself some prey," Ravenstar instructed Skypaw. The white apprentice dashed off, and Leafpaw came strolling up.

"Hi Ravenstar," She mewed, "training was fun today. I got to see all the territory. It was neat. The Thunderpath is cool, huh? Brightheart told me that mice are the easiest prey to catch. Isn't that weird? She also told me shrews are the smallest. Then she caught a squirrel and showed me. How did Brightheart's face get like that? She told me it was a dog. What do dogs look like? Seapaw told me that she got to see the great oak. It's big, huh?" Leafpaw stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Leafpaw," Ravenstar interrupted the chatty young she-cat. "Go and give the elders some prey."

"Okay. Longtail said that a badger scratched his eyes out. That's cool, huh? Did you know that Frostfur once had a ShadowClan warrior steal her kits? Bye!" Leafpaw charged over to the elders den holding a mouse.

**Leafpaw's funny. Please review! You could just say a word like this. 'cool' with out a period of capital. Just make the number of reviews soar to like one hundred. You could logout and review to each chapter saying stupid things. I WOULD LOVE THAT! And if you did I read your story and give you twelve reviews on it, all of which say really good things!**


	8. Chapter 8: Surveillance's New Form

**_Chapter 8, Surveillance's new form_**

Ravenstar walked silently through the forest, her paws making tiny dimples in the ground.

Then, ever so quietly, a voice started in her head. It whispered, until it became stronger, but Ravenstar couldn't hear the words. A searing pain started in her left cheek, and she slapped her paw to it. When she lowered it, her face had stopped hurting, but it felt different, like she had cut herself and that was the scar.

Then suddenly her eyes almost died with pain. Everything became bright and white, and she couldn't see. Then, suddenly, she could.

The world seemed different, sharper. Ravenstar wondered why. She padded over to a tiny stream and looked at the moonlit surface. Her own reflection greeted her. She blinked, then shook her head, trying to clear what she had seen. She looked at her self again, and her eyes were wrong. They were ocean blue. What was wrong? When she turned her head, three scars were on her cheek.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked, blinking at the picture in the pool. "This is-now, all I have to do is find Hawkstar, kill him, then leave."

Ravenstar's blue eyes widened in shock. She hadn't meant to say that! What was wrong?

"StarClan!" She yowled, "What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing, shut up Ravenstar," Came the reply. But it came from her own mouth, in her own voice.

"Help!" Ravenstar screeched. "Quiet!" She told herself.

Then she realized what was wrong.

Surveillance had been smarter then her after all.

She had decided to take over Ravenstar.

Then she was running, running in the direction of RiverClan. She tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. She just kept running until she dashed into the RiverClan camp.

"ThunderClan?" Snarled Hawkstar, whirling around when he smelled her.

"Ravenstar!" he gasped.

"Yes, little kit," She mewed. She tried to clamp her mouth shut, but she couldn't.

"She's going through just what you had," Ravenstar mewed, smirking, "What a dumb cat."

Ravenstar tried to speak around her other flow of words. Just before she started talking again, she said, "Surveillance."

"Yes, Hawkstar, your mates in distress," Ravenstar mewed some more. But Hawkstar wasn't listening to the latest speech. He was listening to what Ravenstar had said, the one word.

"She came back in you?" he asked, shocked.

Ravenstar tried to nod. Suddenly, she let out a horrible screech and lifted a paw. She brought it down on her face, with claws unsheathed. She fell to the ground, and Surveillance slipped into the night.

OOO

Ravenstar blinked and lifted her head. A grey cat stood above her, its blue eyes glowing.

"Ravenstar," She murmured, "Follow me."

"Where?" Ravenstar asked as Cinderpelt plunged into the bracken. She looked around. She was at Sunningrocks.

She turned and followed Cinderpelt through the bracken and over to the ThunderClan camp. Cinderpelt walked over to the apprentices den and sat just outside of it, flicking her tail at Ravenstar to go inside.

The apprentices were all asleep, some on their backs, others curled into tiny balls. Shadowpaw was at the edge, curled up, her back to Ravenstar. Ravenstar padded into the den, stepping over apprentices until she reached her daughter. She saw that Shadowpaw wasn't asleep; her black green eyes were open, but staring at nothing. Ravenstar backed out of the den and turned back to Cinderpelt.

"She isn't asleep," Ravenstar whispered.

"She never is," Cinderpelt told her, "She never sleeps."

"Why?' Ravenstar asked, "She's always so different then other cats!"

Cinderpelt smiled. "You will meet a cat that is like her, but much different."

"What does that mean?" Ravenstar asked.

"This cat is not a real cat."

"Huh?"

"Go now, Ravenstar. You will solve your last problem this green leaf."

"You mean ThunderClan will be happy and peaceful?"

"Shh," Cinderpelt flicked Ravenstar's mouth with her tail-tip.

The medicine cat began to walk away, and then she disappeared from sight.

Another cat, a white one this time, replaced her.

"Surveillance," Ravenstar muttered, "How…"

She broke off as Surveillance spoke. "That's not what you expected, was it?" she pushed her face right up to Ravenstar's.

"No," Ravenstar growled, "It wasn't."

Then Surveillance laughed. The sounds were high and cruel, bouncing around the forest. It made Ravenstar shriek in pain. The laughter was horrible. But it didn't stop.

**EEK! What's going to happen to Ravenstar? Surveillance came back in HER? Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Other Kit

**_Chapter 9, the other kit_**

_Surveillance sat still, her blue eyes flicking around the shadowy forest that she walked in. She lifted her head and shouted into the darkness._

_"Mistyfoot! Get over here!"_

_The silver tabby padded into view. "W-what?"_

_Surveillance smirked. As much as Mistyfoot tried to hide it, she was afraid of her. _

_"Who is the RiverClan deputy? I know I made Hawkstar the leader, but who is his deputy?"_

_"M-me," Mistyfoot stuttered. _

_"You?" Asked Surveillance, her eyes widening, "This will be easier then I thought!" _

_"Why?" Mistyfoot asked._

_Surveillance didn't answer. Instead, she leaped on the RiverClan deputy. Her teeth were buried in Mistyfoot's neck._

_Mistyfoot went still, her legs twitching. Her spirit slipped out into the darkness. "Why did you kill me?" She snarled._

_"To confuse Hawkstar," Surveillance replied, flicking blood off her claws._

OOO

Ravenstar awoke in her den. _How did I get here? _She wondered. She had fallen asleep in the RiverClan camp.

She looked around the den, and something caught her eye. It was a young cat, probably a little older then Shadowpaw.

"Hello?" she asked, "Who's there?"

The kit stepped out of the shadows. She was silver with white flecks. Ravenstar recognized her from somewhere, but she couldn't name it.

"My name is Luna," the kit mewed. Her voice sounded musical. Her pelt seemed to shimmer. "I am your kit; the one you thought was dead."

"Lunakit!" Ravenstar shouted.

"They call me Luna," Luna mewed.

"Who are 'they'?" Ravenstar asked, wrinkling her brow.

"Everyone," was all Luna said.

"I thought you were dead," Ravenstar growled.

"No. When you had me born, Hawkstar thought I was dead. Then you forgot about me. Surveillance was watching, and took me to her. She nursed me to strength. Then she left me. But I was a good hunter. Everything I caught, half of it went to her. She helps me with everything now."

"Surveillance?" Ravenstar snarled, raising a paw. "_She_ helps you? That means your bad!"

Her paw rose higher. Then, as if someone had wrenched it down, she put it back on the ground, then stared at it in a confused way.

Luna continued as if nothing had happened. "I am at Surveillance's command." She finished.

Ravenstar stared at her. "So why are you here?"

"To become an apprentice." Luna answered simply, "Under the name of Lunapaw."

"Okay," Ravenstar mewed slowly. She stood up and left the den. "Stay here," she told Luna.

She trotted over to Whiteflower, who was sharing a shrew with Shrewtail.

"Whiteflower," Ravenstar mewed. "I found a kit. It is one of yours. When you were kitting, one of the kits slipped away and got lost. Now I have found her. She whishes to become an apprentice."

Luna trotted over, her head high. Her eyes, Ravenstar realized, were green, but they were lighter then Shadowpaw's.

"Is this the kit?" Whiteflower asked. "She doesn't look like me." She crouched down and unsheathed her claws. Suddenly, she sat up, and tucked away her claws.

Ravenstar turned and leaped onto the Highrock with a summoning yowl. The Clan gathered around. Shadowpaw came from the apprentices den. When she saw Luna her eyes brightened. Luna saw her, and the two sisters locked gazes.

"I have found a lost kit of Whiteflower's." Ravenstar announced. "Her name was Lunakit. From now on, until she earns her warrior name, this kit will be known as Lunapaw, and Sorreltail will be her mentor."

Sorreltail brightened. Lunapaw went to touch noses with her new mentor. As Ravenstar watched her, she suddenly realized that Lunapaw was her _daughter. _And Lunapaw new it. Shadowpaw might not have known that she had illegal parents, but Lunapaw did. Sudden panic squeezed at her heart. What if Lunapaw told Shadowpaw that her mother was Ravenstar? And her father, Hawkstar?

Then she told herself that she was being silly. Lunapaw looked smart, and she must have known that Ravenstar was keeping it a secret that Shadowpaw's parents were Hawkstar and Ravenstar.

Later, when the sun was plunging below the horizon, she walked over to the apprentices den. Lunapaw emerged.

"Hi Ravenstar," she mewed, "It is nice in the Clan. Surveillance will be pleased."

"Surveillance?" Ravenstar snarled, arching her back, "What does_ she_ want?"

"I am here under her command, and for a reason," Lunapaw mewed. She didn't seem to care that Ravenstar could easily send her into exile. Ravenstar decided that she would do that. Lunapaw could be dangerous.

She crouched down and snarled, unsheathing her claws. Then, very abruptly, she sat up, stopped snarling, and sheathed her claws, without even meaning to.

"What…?" Ravenstar asked, bewildered. She was going to ask more, but there was an angry shrieking, followed by a hiss. She whirled around.

Brightheart had tumbled into camp, a WindClan warrior grasped in her jaws. She spit his scruff out, and snarled up at Ravenstar.

"I found this outside camp!" she yowled, "He was spying!"

**Oh! Cliffie! Who likes Lunapaw? I have an idea for her warrior name, but you can give others if you like. Review. REview. REView. REVIew. REVIEw. REVIEW! Do it NOW! Please! THX to Oceanwind & Steeltalon for being the ONLY ones to review! A HUGE compliment to any story that you wrote! Tell me in a review which you want!**


	10. Chapter 10:Disappearance

**_Chapter 10, disappearance _**

"Crowfeather!" barked a warrior. Ravenstar didn't know who. She glared at Crowfeather, who was struggling in Brightheart's grip.

"Why are you spying?" Ravenstar asked, taking a step toward him.

"I…I…A white cat told me to!" he hissed.

"A white cat?" Ravenstar asked, "What did she look like?"

"She was white!" Crowfeather snarled. "And she had blue eyes…there were three…three scars on her left cheek. She told me to spy on ThunderClan and tell her what I'd seen."

"Where did she go?" Lunapaw asked, stepping foreword.

"ShadowClan territory," Crowfeather growled. He had stopped struggling, and was lying on his side, breathless.

"Let him go," Ravenstar instructed Brightheart. "Do not tell any warrior in WindClan what you did, and never talk to the white cat again."

"Yes!" Crowfeather yelped, bounding out of camp and into the darkness.

"You should have killed-," An apprentice began to wail a protest, but Ravenstar growled and flicked her tail. "Silence," she hissed.

She turned around to look for Lunapaw, but the silver and white flecked apprentice had disappeared.

"Where is Lunapaw?" she barked.

"I don't know!" Howled Flyingpaw, "She was standing right beside me!"

**Short, sucky chapter, I know. But what happened to Lunapaw? She hasn't been apprentice for even a day… Review! What do you predict? **


	11. Chapter 11: Finding The Moon

**THX for reviewing peeps. U r awesome… Everyone gets a pillow of Ravenstar and her kits…that's a mental gift, I'm not really going to give you one, no one is gunna give me their address… Sorry, I'm so bored. I JUST FINISHED THE SEARCH FOR NIGHTWIND, and I'm starting on Demon's Jealousy…Also, I have come up with the title for the last book. It's called Last One Over. That's a really important phrase actually; it has to do with a bridge…Oops! That was a spoiler. There are going to be sixteen books in my series. You can request titles off the top of your head…Please, if you do that you get a plushy of your favorite pairing or character in my series. SORRY, RAMBLING! Here's chapter 11. 11…I'm eleven in nine days…only ten now…I'm a baby. **

_**Chapter 11, finding the moon**_

"We've got to find her!" shouted Ravenstar, adrenalin rushing through her veins. "Brightheart, Snowfeather, Thornclaw, you come with me, and…Shadowpaw, you can come too."

The deputy and the two other warriors rushed to Ravenstar's side. Shadowpaw raced over. Ravenstar turned around. They raced out of camp.

Ravenstar scented the air. She could find no trace of her lost daughter. "Do you smell anything?" she asked the other warriors.

"Nope," Brightheart and Thornclaw mewed at the same time. Snowfeather shook her head.

Shadowpaw flicked her tail. She looked up at Ravenstar. "That way," She mewed, flicking her tail at the direction of the Thunderpath.

Ravenstar's heart clenched with fear. She waved her tail at the patrol and started racing for the stinking path. The patrol was close behind.

They reached the Thunderpath. Shadowpaw was sniffing the turf right on the edge. Ravenstar felt her legs grow tense as she heard the roar of a monster. Suddenly, it raced around. Shadowpaw didn't even move.

Three more monsters followed, and then more. Shadowpaw stayed at the edge. Suddenly, Brightheart lunged foreword and tried to grasp Shadowpaw's scruff in her mouth. Shadowpaw turned swiftly and sunk her teeth into Brightheart's shoulder, and the older cat jumped back.

Then, as soon as a monster had passed, and no more came, Shadowpaw sprinted across the Thunderpath.

"Shadowpaw!" Ravenstar barked as monsters whizzed past, blocking the sight of her daughter. She yelled the small black cats name again, and there was no answer.

Suddenly, the monsters were gone. Ravenstar strained her eyes to see.

She saw something on the path, something small, and it was black.

She raced across to the middle, where the shape was lying.

"Shadowpaw," Ravenstar whispered, "Don't be dead. Please."

She put out a paw to touch her daughter, and Shadowpaw sat up very quickly.

Ravenstar and Shadowpaw met eyes for a long time, and they didn't notice the monster coming around the corner until it was right on them. Ravenstar heard a shriek of pain, and she was positive that it didn't come from Shadowpaw. Then everything was jolted black.

OOO

Ravenstar awoke in starry clearing. She looked around her, waiting to see the dead body of her daughter, and the Thunderpath, but she only saw a row of starry cats.

"Ravenstar," They chorused, "You have lost another life." Firestar flicked his tail at the clear shape or her body, which had grown stronger "You only have seven left."

"I had to help her!" Ravenstar wailed, "She was my daughter! I couldn't have just let her die! Unless…" Ravenstar scanned the clearing for a small black cat. But there was so many cats, all colors, she could never tell.

The StarClan cats stared at her for a long time before they all chorused, "Tonight…the sun will come and block out the moon."

Then the clearing began to twist into a weird shape, and Ravenstar was lying on the Thunderpath.

"Shadowpaw…" she murmured, terribly afraid her daughter was dead. "Shadowpaw…"

There was no answer. Ravenstar raised her head feebly. Her daughter was stretched out on her side, her eyes closed.

"She can never sleep," Cinderpelt's voice whispered in her ear.

"Then she can never die?" Ravenstar whispered, standing up and bending over her daughter.

"All cats die," Cinderpelt breathed, and Ravenstar's hope fell.

"Shadowpaw," She whispered, "Don't be dead…"

Shadowpaw stayed as still as stone.

"Come back," Ravenstar whispered.

Shadowpaw's eyes opened very fast. Her breath came fast and ragged.

"Raven…" Was the only thing small cat murmured, then she was still again. Her eyes were open, but as still as stone.

"Shadow…" Ravenstar whispered, her anguish clear in her eyes.

She picked up Shadowpaw in her jaws and fought her way across the Thunderpath until she reached the ShadowClan side. There was still a tiny hope in her body that maybe Lunapaw was alive.

"Go back!" She yowled at the warriors waiting on the other side. Brightheart and Thornclaw turned around, but Snowfeather raced across the stinking path and over to her leader.

"Go back," Ravenstar snarled at the white and silver-flecked warrior.

"I can't leave you hear to suffer," Snowfeather meowed.

"Why would I suffer? Shadowpaw may be dead, but she's just an apprentice."

"She's your daughter," Snowfeather corrected.

"No she isn't!" Ravenstar barked, her fear making her angry.

"Yes she is. _I _know she is."

"Your right then." Ravenstar hissed. "And Lunapaw is my other one. We have to find her."

"We will," Snowfeather promised. She stood up and ran through the marsh, the dirty water turning her white legs brown.

"Are you coming?" the white and silver flecked warrior called back.

Ravenstar looked down at the motionless body of Shadowpaw. She licked her daughter's ear, then bounded over to Snowfeather.

"You're going to leave her?" Snowfeather asked Ravenstar.

"Yes," Ravenstar didn't even look back at Shadowpaw's body. She turned around and sloshed through the marsh. It was cold and wet, and it seeped through a cut on her hind leg where the monster had hit.

"I smell Lunapaw!" Snowfeather explained suddenly, "She's heading for Fourtrees!" Snowfeather bounded through the marsh, with Ravenstar following. Soon the marsh became dry land, and Ravenstar bounded into Fourtrees.

She was met by a whole throng of cats. It was WindClan, ShadowClan and WindClan all combined. One cat sat in front of all them, with another, smaller, cat beside her.

It was Surveillance and Lunapaw.

"Lunapaw!" Gasped Ravenstar, "What are you doing?"

"Helping Surveillance take over ThunderClan," Lunapaw answered. Ravenstar bounded down the slope until she was face to face with her daughter.

"Why…" Ravenstar asked.

"You thought I was going to become a good ThunderClan apprentice," Smirked Lunapaw. She started circling around Ravenstar very slowly.

"You took me in. That was a huge mistake. Now Surveillance and all the other Clans are going to attack you and ThunderClan, and kill them. Surveillance promised the three leaders they could rule the forest all together. And they would have ThunderClan's hunting space."

"Go get all of ThunderClan," Ravenstar whispered under her breath to Snowfeather, who dashed off.

"Where is Shadowpaw?" Lunapaw asked.

"Dead," Ravenstar told her angrily, "And it's your own fault. She tried to save you!"

"That was her decision." Lunapaw mewed, her voice like stone.

Surveillance flicked her tail at Lunapaw and the silver and white flecked apprentice stepped back.

"Touch me," Surveillance mewed to Ravenstar. Ravenstar put out a paw and touched Surveillance's chest. To her surprise, her paw didn't fall through the dead cat.

"I'm not dead," Surveillance whispered. "Tigerstar told me that if I went and lived in three cats' bodies, Greystripe's, Hawkstar's, and yours, I could become an alive cat again. And there is only one way to kill me. You must let a wolf handle the job."

"I don't know any wolves!" Ravenstar shouted.

"Exactly," Surveillance mewed, her lips stretching into a wide grin. "So it is impossible for you to win this battle."

There was a silent pattering of paws behind Ravenstar, and ThunderClan was lined up behind their leader.

"I think it's time to attack," Surveillance mewed calmly, and the cats raced at eachother.

**Will you PLEEAASE review? does puppy dog eyes actually I know someone who does puppy eyes, and she's only five and has white hair. She tattles on everyone and stuff. All the grownups think she's an angel. She's a nerd! Er, sorry, off topic. I know a lot of people gave me reviews. YOU ARE AWESOME! Sorry that I didn't give you that compliment on your story, Steeltalon, I got sidetracked and my computer crashed an all…I will give it to you now…**


	12. Chapter 12: Lunar Eclipse

**_Chapter 12, lunar eclipse _**

Ravenstar leapt on Webfoot of WindClan. She sunk her teeth into his hind leg. He raked his claws down her chest, and she shrieked with pain.

She pulled away from him, and two toms, one grey and the other white, leaped at her. Ravenstar scratched and bit instinctively. She turned around and ran away from the toms.

A small silver she-cat sprang at Ravenstar, and forced Ravenstar to flee out of the clearing. She raced into RiverClan territory, and looked back. The silver cat had been replaced by a tiny silver and white flecked she-cat.

"Lunapaw!" Ravenstar shouted angrily, she turned and raced across the moonstruck moorland, her paws pounding on the ground. She was nearing the border when she stopped, a freezing wind whipping her face. Lunapaw dashed up to her with a snarl.

The silver and white flicked she-cat raked her claws down Ravenstar's face. Ravenstar gave a snarl, and lunged foreword, her claws scratching Lunapaw's shoulders. Lunapaw sunk her teeth into Ravenstar's tail. Ravenstar shouted and dislodged the smaller cat, sending Lunapaw flying into the grass. The apprentice jumped right back up.

Ravenstar felt claws in her haunches, and she turned and snapped at the apprentice, who jumped back, then leaped again, fastening her teeth in Ravenstar's shoulder. Ravenstar shook her off, and raked her claws down Lunapaw's flanks. Lunapaw screeched and lashed out with her front paws. They scored Ravenstar's face.

Ravenstar blinked the blood out of her eyes, then slashed her claws over Lunapaw's ears. Lunapaw gave her an angry hiss, then jumped again, this time aiming for her mothers throat.

Ravenstar leaped backward, and Lunapaw missed and crashed onto the ground. Ravenstar leaped on top of her and held her down with an unsheathed paw.

Lunapaw writhed, and scrambled free. She scored Ravenstar's chest with her claws, then jumped back as Ravenstar lashed out at her.

It was clear that Lunapaw was trying to kill Ravenstar. Ravenstar shook blood from her eyes again, then was thrown to the ground by her daughter.

Ravenstar hissed up at the silver and white flecked she-cat. Lunapaw sneered.

"I caught you," She snarled, "And now I'm going to kill you."

"Never!" Spat Ravenstar, heaving upward and knocking the apprentice off. When Lunapaw made a move for her throat, Ravenstar fastened her teeth in her daughter's spine.

"Oh no!" The ThunderClan leader gasped, as she saw that it was a death blow.

Lunapaw let out a shriek of agony. She stood up, right in front of Ravenstar.

"You didn't want to attack me, did you?" Ravenstar whispered. She felt terrible.

"No…" Lunapaw rasped, her breath coming in ragged gasps, "Surveillance told me…that if I helped…kill you…she would…let me…control cats…when they tried…to…hurt me…I didn't…want…to…hurt…you…" her breath became rougher.

"But everything is alright now?" Ravenstar asked, her heart pounding.

Lunapaw smiled and shut her eyes. She fell onto Ravenstar and didn't stand back up.

Ravenstar looked down at Lunapaw for a few moments, then walked away, letting her daughters body fall to the ground.

**I almost cried when I wrote this. I think I did the end pretty well…kind of sad, tehe. Review! How will Ravenstar react to the fact that both her daughters are dead?**


	13. Chapter 13: Both Dead

_**Chapter 13,**_

As Ravenstar walked away, the prophecy she had received from StarClan still rang in her ears. The sun will come and block out the moon. The moon, Lunapaw, was dead.

And so were both of Ravenstar's daughters.

It was almost shocking to realize that those two kits, the ones she had born, were dead.

She walked slowly through WindClan territory, her tail brushing on the ground, but her head high. She stopped, listening to the sounds of the battle raging below, and the moon came down, and when Ravenstar turned around she saw the moon had touched Lunapaw's pelt to silver, and it was glowing.

It made Ravenstar's heart clench. Lunapaw could have become a good warrior, but instead, she was lying there, dead, on the short moorland turf.

Ravenstar turned her gaze back to Fourtrees, then walked slowly over to the clearing. She crouched on top of the slope, gazing down.

Then, with a screech of fury, she leaped down the slope, and landed on Blackclaw. He snarled with anger and bit her shoulder. Ravenstar sunk her claws into his haunches. Blood splattered her paws. She growled at Blackclaw. He bit her fore paw.

Ravenstar jumped back, wrenching her paw out of his grip. He snarled and was about to lunge, when a huge dark tabby tom came up behind him. As Blackclaw flew at Ravenstar's throat, the tom smashed him to the ground.

Ravenstar stood up, shaking the blood out of her eyes, a cut that Lunapaw had slashed. "Hawkstar?" she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I think I want to be on your side," he whispered. "Surveillance promised that I could rule the forest…but I think I don't want that."

"Are you on our side?" Ravenstar asked, flicking her tail at the losing ThunderClan cats.

Hawkstar looked around for a little bit, then turned back to his mate. "Yes."

"Good," Ravenstar mewed.

"Wait," Hawkstar said suddenly. "Lunapaw…I recognize her. She

looks like…the kit I thought was dead."

"She is," Ravenstar mewed.

"Where is she?" Hawkstar scanned the clearing.

"Actually…" Ravenstar began awkwardly.

"Yeah?"

"She's dead. I…well, she chased me, then attacked me, and I, well…killed her. I didn't mean to!"

"Oh…" Hawkstar whispered, his eyes were wide with sadness, but not anger.

"I'm sorry," Ravenstar whispered.

"Where is Shadowpaw?" He asked, his voice cracking with sorrow.

"Oh, Hawkstar!" Ravenstar wailed, "She's dead too. She died…well, a monster hit her."

"That's…" Hawkstar rasped, then tipped his face to the clear night sky. "Shadowpaw!"

Then, a reply answered him. It was said in an ordinary voice.

"Yes?" it asked, and both Ravenstar and Hawkstar looked up. At the top of the slope, silhouetted against the moon, was Shadowpaw.

**Bwahwahwahwa!! OMG! She's alive, or is it her spirit? Cool! Review! I'm on a sugar rush!! YEEAAHH! I'm almost done with the book! spazzes **


	14. Chapter 14: But You're Dead!

_**Chapter 14,**_

Ravenstar gasped and blinked at her daughter, whose black tail was swishing.

"I thought you were dead!" Ravenstar blurted out.

Shadowpaw fixed her with a hard stare, but didn't answer. She plunged down the slope, and leapt at…Surveillance. The white cat turned with terrible speed, and sunk her teeth into Shadowpaw's neck.

"No!" Screamed Ravenstar. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Yes!" Surveillance mimicked in a high voice, "YES! YES! YES!"

The she-cat went on yowling with a terrible screech. Suddenly, a small black shape barreled into the white cat.

"Nightpaw?" Ravenstar asked in astonishment, as the black apprentice curled her lip. Her ice-blue eyes glared.

Surveillance turned to face the angry apprentice.

"Get off, you- Nightkit?"  
Surveillance stumbled back, her paws slipping on the dewy grass. "Nightkit!" she yowled.

The apprentice fixed her mother with a hard blue stare.

"You hurt my friend," Nightpaw snarled, "And I hurt you!"

"I don't think so," Surveillance sneered, "I don't think you could hurt me!"

"Why?" Snarled Nightpaw.

"You don't know? Well, I'm your-,"

"_Don't tell her_!" Ravenstar screeched suddenly, racing across the grass to reach Surveillance. She put a paw on the white cat's mouth, and her other paw pounded Surveillances chest. All her strength surged through her body. Surveillance's blood spattered the grass, turning it red.

"What are you doing?" Surveillance howled, shrieking in agony.

Ravenstar pulled off, her paws matted and stained with blood. There was a huge cut on Surveillance's chest. Surveillance stared at it and let out a whimper of pain.

"Is this what you really wanted?" Ravenstar whispered, "You're a real cat, and now you can feel pain."

Surveillance didn't answer. Her breath came in ragged gasps. "No," She said, "I want to be a real cat." She raised her voice. "Bring forth the foxes!"

Then, from on top of the great rock, came four foxes. Two were brown, and two were read. They barked and snarled at the Clan cats, who whimpered and shrieked in fear.

"Wait!" Shouted Hawkstar, pushing his way through the crowd. "RiverClan are on ThunderClan's side now."

"I thought you wanted power!" Surveillance snarled.

"I did," Hawkstar admitted, "But not in this way!"

"Fine!" Snapped Surveillance, "ShadowClan and WindClan, you fight on my side, along with the foxes, and the other two Clans, the stinking ones, can fight against the foxes and me. You've lost a lot, ThunderClan and RiverClan," She snarled, "Lunapaw, come to my side."

"That's where you've lost something," Ravenstar mewed, strutting foreword and sitting down in front of the treacherous mountain cat. "Lunapaw is dead. I killed her."

There were some gasps from the ThunderClan cats, but Ravenstar didn't move. Surveillance took a huge breath, then let it out, her gaze flicking from side to side.

"She was just an apprentice anyway!" She hissed, "Now, attack!"

"She was not just an apprentice!" Ravenstar shouted, throwing herself at Surveillance. "You were manipulating her! You made her think it was a good idea to take over the forest!"

"Yes," Surveillance snarled, raking her claws down Ravenstar's haunches, "And then you killed her. Your problem!"

"Not my problem!" Ravenstar spat. She was seething with anger; how dare Surveillance dismiss Lunapaw so fast!

Ravenstar pounded her claws into Surveillance's shoulder. The she-cat spat, then shrank away, vanishing into the thick of the battle, and Ravenstar turned around to see…

**Nasty cliffy, I know! Review! Man, the next chapter is the last, I think I'm going to cry! I'll never write in Ravenstar's point of view again! Sobs**


	15. Chapter 15: No Stars

**THX to all who reviewed. I will not put up the sequel until I get 35 reviews! If you want the sequel, review! **

**_Chapter 15, No stars_**

A fox. It was huge and brown, with drool dribbling from its tongue. It pulled back its teeth, and Ravenstar saw huge white fangs.

She snarled and puffed out her fur. It lunged at her, its huge teeth snapping close to her ear.

Ravenstar jumped aside, terrified of being hurt. She felt teeth sink into her hind leg, and she was lifted into the sky. Everything swam below her.

She felt the teeth crunch harder into her leg, and she twirled around, managing to swipe her claws onto his face. He dropped her, and she hit the ground hard, then jumped on his back, and bit his shoulder.

He growled and jumped up. She slid off his back and onto the ground, and crouched, terrified, underneath him.

He slashed out a paw, and the long hooked claws smashed into Ravenstar's side, sending her flying. She looked foreword, and saw that she was heading right into one of the great oaks. There was still a waze before she hit it, but she would indeed hit it.

She moved her gaze back, and curled herself into a tiny ball.

_StarClan help me! _She shouted inside her head;_ don't let me hit the oak! Please don't let me! I don't want to die! Please, StarClan, PLEASE!_

Then she squealed it out loud. "Don't let me hit the oak, StarClan!" She said it fast, then went whizzing through the air. And she didn't slam into something hard, instead, she hit the ground with a lot of force, but she was alive.

She stood up, and the world swirled around her. She blinked, trying to clear it, and finally it settled to normal.

She walked foreword a few steps, and stumbled over something. She looked down at her feet. It was a small black cat.

"Shadowpaw?" She whispered.

The black she-cat stood up and blinked, then she plunged into the battle without a word.

Ravenstar watched her go, then was smashed to the ground by something.

Her face was buried to in the dirt. Claws raked her shoulders and back. The pain was terrible.

For a moment she felt the other cat's weight slacken, and she stood up, and turned to face the other cat.

It was Surveillance.

"Hi," The white cat sneered.

Ravenstar leaped foreword and raked her claws down Surveillance's face. Blood dripped into the white cat's eyes.

Surveillance raked her claws down the whole length of Ravenstar's back. Ravenstar shrieked with pain, and turned around quickly, slashing her claws along Surveillance's muzzle.

The white cat spat in anger, and sunk her teeth into Ravenstar's left shoulder.

Ravenstar pulled out of the white cats grip, then turned around so fast, she felt the wind spin away from her. She leapt at Surveillance with equal speed, blood dripping from all her wounds.

She pounded the cat into the ground, and held her their. She knew she could kill Surveillance. All she had to do was bite her neck. Then Surveillance would never be able to come back.

Surveillance glared at her, writhing in Ravenstar's grip.

"Goodbye," Ravenstar mewed finally, then sunk her teeth into Surveillance's throat.

She stepped back, and blood gushed from Surveillance's throat. Surveillance tried to move over to Ravenstar, bur couldn't. She fell to the ground, just beside a large puddle of water from a rain fall.

"I didn't…" she began, trying to walk. It made Ravenstar step back in horror. "I didn't do this on my own…" Surveillance rasped. "I had help from the…the ones who are tall…and have no fur. They were going to make a cat…a different cat…" Surveillance bared her teeth in a snarl, then her lips covered her teeth again. She collapsed fully now, her haunches trailing in the water, and her mouth slightly open, her claws still unsheathed.

Ravenstar just sat there, her claws broken and stained with blood. She had seen what had just happened. Had someone done something to help Surveillance?

But she realized that wasn't a problem she had to sort out. Maybe some other cat's.

The foxes were fleeing, and the other warriors were returning to their territories.

Ravenstar continued staring at the dead white cat before her. Blood still poured freely out of Surveillance's neck, making a tiny bloody stream. Many cats looked confused and worried as they saw all the blood.

Then, silently, Shadowpaw came up and sat down next to Ravenstar. She didn't say anything.

It was odd, sitting beside her daughter. Ravenstar didn't know what to say. But Surveillance was dead. That was one good thing. She couldn't come back. Not ever. Ravenstar looked up and knew instantly that she was done.

**The end**

**I'm DONE! YAY!! I'll put the next story up as soon as I get 35 reviews. The next book is called Burning Moon and whoever reviews first gets to find out what Shadowpaw's and Nightpaw's warrior names are. If you want to find out more about this new series, look at my profile.**

**And lastly, I am currently working on chapter six of Demon's Jealousy. In case you forgot, the last book is called Last One Over! I REALLY like that title, and it's an important statement, too. THX to Steeltalon for suggesting titles, I may still use Fallen Raven! And THX to all my other reviewers, ( the one's that are loyal and review to almost every chapter) and they are…Oceanwind, Steeltalon, and Nameless Nightmare, although she doesn't review as much. Each of you can get a stuffed animal shaped as any character I have made up, your choice! Too bad I lost Leafpool's Loyalty and Littlewhisker…**

**How did you like the book?**

**Remember, Burning Moon!**


End file.
